The Joy of the Games
by richards25
Summary: Joy Green from district 7 is thrown into the Hunger games. How will she cope? What twist will the game makers throw in? What chance does a simple girl have of winning? Welcome to the 19th anual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes open to see my little room, with the rickety windows and doors, the bare wooden floor and the faded attempt of paint on the walls. It's light blue, my favourite colour. Seven o'clock is early, but I have work to do. The room is empty, and so is her bed. Why she isn't here, I'm not sure, she is never up before seven. Why would she be gone? Then it hit me. Reaping day is here again.

Every year, the kids of the districts get punished for what our ancestors did. The rebellion was so long ago, why couldn't they just leave us alone? Any thought of uprising has been crushed out of us, but their games. The Hunger Games.

Every year a boy and girl is ripped from their homes and families and taken to die in the Games. Well, they say everyone has a chance, but against Capitol mutts and Careers who have trained for the Games, do we have any chance? But my thoughts are best left in my head. Who knows what trouble I could get into?

So I get up and do what I must, accept the rules and try to get along with my life. I go downstairs to see my sister just finishing off her small breakfast of bread, and oh! We have butter. A rare treat.

Reaping day. It's meant to be a holiday for us all, a special day, but really it's a day of fear. All the parents are scared it's their last day with a child. Any child between 12-18 is scared they will be taken away. Any child under that age is either scared to loose a sibling, or, if they're lucky, don't know what the Games are at all.

So I sit and enjoy my breakfast and nod a greeting to my identical twin sister, Grace. We have the same brown hair and height, 5' 2. Our eyes are a little different, mine have flecks of green, whereas hers are just brown.

We sit in silence for a few minutes nibbling our bread and butter until she is done. She then disappears into her room. I sit there alone, in silence, and wish that mum and dad could be here. I know that they had to work but… I don't know, I just wish I could see them before I go. But they will both be at the reaping, everyone has to be there. It's nice to know they will be there.

Once I finish my breakfast, I clear the table. I turn to see Grace, already dressed for the reaping.

She is wearing a light blue dress that ruffles out at her hips and stops just below her knees. She has on her white flats, and has her hair done up in a neat bun. The quality of the clothes are poor, but it's all we can afford. Our dresses are identical, just like we are. But it is the standard dress around the district. District 7, the district of lumber.

'I'm going to see David,' Grace says 'See you at the reaping, Joy.'

I roll my eyes, 'Yeah, alright. Good luck.' I say.

'See you after the show' she says, and with that, leaves.

I sigh, going to see her stupid boyfriend. He is such a tool. Yeah he is kind of cute and strong, but most guys have big arms from working with an axe all the time. I guess I will never know what she sees in him.

I get back to my chores. Sweeping, dusting, general cleaning. It's fine with me, this leaves the cooking tonight to Grace.

Once done, I go back upstairs to my room. I see Grace has left the place a mess again. I will clean it when I get back, I promise myself. Right now, I just can't find the energy.

I take out my blue dress, too. It's identical to Grace's. Most girls will have a dress like this. So I slip it on, and leave my long hair down-I don't want to be exactly the same as Grace-and slip on my own white flats.

I leave the house. Could it be my last time? Will I ever see it again? Will Grace? No I can't think that, our names are not even in there that often. I know plenty of kids with many more slips in the bowl. Maybe that's why mum and dad work so much.

It takes me about around 15 minutes to get to the town square where the reaping will be placed. I use to think it was nice before I knew what the reaping was. Now it's just a big pen where they capitol has their pick to slaughter in the Games.

I line up to be registered and signed in. They need to know everyone is present. When I get to the front, a peacekeeper pricks my finger and takes a blood sample to identify me with. Now I don't leave until there are two less people in District 7. I just hope it's no one I know.

Once I'm in, I walk to the 15 year old female section. Judging by what is happening on the stage, the reaping will start soon.

Our Mayor is sitting in one of the three seats. He has a short round body, round glasses and facial hair that look like whiskers. His thinning brown hair is now starting to go grey.

The man next to him is our escort. He is very tall and thin. He wears a red suit. His trousers stop at his ankles. When is this fashion? He has spiky red hair and red eyes. I guess red is the 'in' thing in the Capitol. The short fat man and tall thin man next to each other look something comical.

The seat next to him is our only victor. He is young himself, only about 20. He has short brown hair, too, and big muscles. He won around 4 years ago. He managed this by forming an alliance that lasted to the final 5, when they split. By the next day, all that was left was him and the brute from 2. It was lucky he had an axe to fight with. Otherwise, he might be in a wooden box right now instead.

Up comes the Escort, who introduces himself.

'I'm Crimson Fire,' he starts. Yeah right, because that's your real name I thought.

'Now it's time to start this year's reaping!' he almost shouts, and waits for applause. He gets none. But he goes on unfazed.

'But first, it's time for the Treaty of Treason!' he says with a big smile, 'Read to you by your very own Mayor Pan.' So up the Mayor waddles. I don't need to listen to this, so I just switch off.

I'm brought back to reality by someone's hand in mine. It's Grace. She looks scared. I give her hand a squeeze and smile at her. I couldn't bear it if Grace was chosen.

Now the Mayor has finished, and up comes 'Crimson' with a fake smile plastered across his face. Well, I hope it was fake. Who could take joy from this?

'Let's get this show on the road!' he says in the annoying Capitol voice. Wow, I think, today is making me really grumpy.

'Ladies first!' I gulp. He walks over to the female bowl and plunges his hand inside.

The Games start as soon as your name is drawn.

He carries a slip to the middle of the stage and calls out this year's female tribute.

'Joy Green!' he calls, like he just surprised someone with a gift. This was the wrong kind of surprise.

I stand there, shocked, feeling nothing. Suddenly Grace screams, and it kicks me into action. I pry my hand from hers and slowly walk up to the stage. I look around to see only stares.

The boys look with pity, and the girls with relief.

I mount the stage and try to keep strong.

Just because we haven't been placed in the arena doesn't mean the Games haven't begun.

I don't even register the boy next to me. The boy. My new enemy.

'I give you, District 7's tributes for the 17th Hunger Games!' Crimson squeals.

Just like that, my life has been destroyed, and I'm torn from my life. Maybe forever. The Games have begun.


	2. Chapter 2

We are quickly ushered into the justice building. The only building we once thought was nice. Now, I realise that it's just an empty building filled with memories. Memories of sorrow, broken families, and despair. An empty building that stands no purpose other than to watch us to go die and remind us what had, did, and will happen. A reminder to us of the Capitol's control of our lives. A building that takes us in, swishes us around in memories and then spits us off to the Capitol to die.

I walk into the building, Peacekeepers leading me a little more forcefully than needed. I'm placed in an empty room. Another room of the memories… Who knows how many have been in this room before? And how many of them are dead.

The room is richly decorated, with a dark polished wooden floor and dark green wallpaper. There are very detailed carvings along the skirtings, mostly of animal, from small rabbits and songbirds to large bears and wolves. The detail amazes me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a figure bursting through the door and swallowing me in hug. It's Grace. We break apart and I see the tears flowing down her face. It is too much for me, and I let the tears escape my face.

'Oh, Joy!' Grace cries, 'I'm so sorry! I-I should have done something, anything!'

'No. I wouldn't have let you. It would have been too hard for me,' I reply.

'Think of how I feel now,' she says.

We stay in our embrace, crying for a while. The shared need for each others comfort.

'Joy, take this,' she says, holding out her hand. 'It's my necklace.'

When we were born, we both were given sliver necklaces. Mine had a 'J' for Joy, hers a 'G' for Grace. We have never taken them off. The letters each have an emerald in them, to remind us that we are Greens. It is the only valuable thing I have ever owned.

I accept hers and slip mine off, giving it to her.

'Now you will never forget me, and I will not you. Always a bit of you with me forever,' I say.

'And you with me,' she says, touching her heart. 'And I won't need it. You're coming home.'

The desperation is clear in her voice. So I nod.

'Promise me,' she says, clamping her hands onto my own. My nod wasn't enough this time.

'Say it,' she tells me.

'I promise, I will do everything I can to come home,' I vow to her.

A Peacekeeper comes then, and tells her to leave. We share one more hug.

'I love you Joy' she says

"I love you Grace' i say.

Next in are my parents. My parents, who I love so much. Only then it hits me that this is my goodbye. Never again will I see father's beautiful eyes or hear his comforting voice. Never will I see Mum's smile or hear her beautiful singing voice.

I cry harder than before.

'I can't do it,' I sob, 'I don't stand a chance.' I say, crying into my father's hug.

'Yes you can, sweetie,' my father says. His voice gives me hope.

'We believe in you,' my mother says, 'You're so strong, you can do it.' With one of her beautiful smiles on her face.

'Just go along with their Games, okay?' fathers says, 'You just need to play their Games.'

I nod. Words are not needed. We sit in silence until my parents have to leave. I tell them how much I love them and they do the same. Not once do they cry, however, on the way out I see a tear slide down my mother's face.

I try to gather my composure. The Games have started. The Capitol loves a strong tribute. Weak ones, well, they never get far. So I calm my breathing and wait for 'Crimson' to get me.

I stand and look in the mirror to see my reflection betrays me. My eyes are red from crying. I sigh. Nothing I can do now. I just have to stay strong. And play the Games, my parents words running around my head.

The doors open to Crimson. I touch the 'G' on my necklace, my link to my family and District 7 before following him outside.

'Now remember, big, big smile!' he says, giving us a smile as if to show us what it is.

I walk out to be assaulted by flashes. Turning I stand and face the Capitol news crew. I stand tall, flashing the best winning smile I can muster. But on the inside I am screaming at them. It's their fault I'm here. The Capitol with their stick entertainment.

Onwards to walk, smiling and waving to them. I turn and face the train, taking a breath and whispering a goodbye to my home. My Seven. And step onto the train.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who had read this. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the doors close, I stand in awe of my surroundings. I heard a 'Wow' muttered next to me, and a little giggle from Crimson.

'Yes,' he says, 'Grand, isn't it? This is the best the Capitol has to offer. You're so lucky!'

The boy next to me snorts, and I get a good look at him. How I missed him before, I will never know…

The first thing I notice is his height. He must be taller than six feet, towering over me. He hair is cropped so short, I first thought he was bald. He has a wide chest and big arm muscles. When he looks at me, his eyes are such a dark brown color they look black.

They way he stands and judging by his muscles, he looks like a contender. He looks like a career, the idea makes me a little nervous.

'What?' he demands, giving me a death stare. I hold his gaze for a second before turning without a sound and following Crimson.

'This is the main room. Right off where we came in is the dinner table. And down there,' he says, pointing across the room to a closed door, 'Are your bedrooms.'

The room we're in is large, larger than I thought it would be. There's a big chandelier, glittering in the middle of the ceiling. Multiple chairs and sofas are placed around the room, all looking temptingly comfy. A large television takes up an entire wall. The pure grandeur of it all takes my breath away.

We all sit down. Crimson takes a single chair, making him the center of attention. My fellow tribute and I share a sofa.

'Expect to see your mentor at dinner,' Crimson says, 'You won't seem him beforehand.' He tries to make small talk for a while but getting nothing much for either of us, we were more interested with the train. 'So, Kayne, you volunteered. How excellent!'

He volunteered. He volunteered? Who the hell volunteers from District Seven?! What is wrong with this kid?

'Clearly,' he replies, 'I have a set of… skills, shall we say, that I have been dying to try out for real.'

He aimed the last part of the sentence to me, emphasizing the word 'dying'. This kid has some serious issues. I mean, is he even eighteen? He could be over twenty for all in know. But it would make sense for him to be eighteen because most volunteers are.

Crimson giggles. 'I'm sure you do,' he says.

I'm quite sure there's lust in his eyes, I think, glancing at him. Yep. Definite lust. Kayne just smiles and looks to the floor. Oh dear, it appears he's going to play it up. Well, I guess I'm just going to have to win over our mentor…

'I'm going to my room,' I announce, standing up and heading to the door Crimson pointed out previously.

'Oh,' Crimson sighs, still gazing at Kayne.

The first thing I do once I'm out of the room is laugh to myself. This isn't going to be fun for Kayne.

Kayne. I know I can't trust him the slightest bit. He seems strong and cruel. Also, he volunteered. It appears this year, I cannot trust my own district partner. Or my escort, for that matter. I sigh before going down the corridor to find my bedroom. The Games have begun.

I still cannot believe that I am in the games. The horror of what will happen threatens to overwhelm me. How can someone like me content with careers and brutes like Kayne. To distract myself I continue my search for the room.

The first two doors down the corridor are parallel. The one on the right says, 'District Seven Female' in bold black letters, the other, "District Seven Male'. So personal.

Well, it appears I'm female, so I guess I'm going right. I turn the brass handle of the door and walk into the room.

The grandeur hit me again. The bedroom is large and open, like the main room. In the center is a huge bed, which looks soft, warm and comfy. I come farther into the room and take off my shoes to find the carpet is soft underfoot. I walk into the bathroom, trying to find a bathtub, so I can soak my stress away.

Instead, I find is a large shower. I undress, step inside and look up to try and see where to turn it on. In that moment, the water starts automatically, going straight into my face and making me scream.

Once I adjust myself to the strange shower and get used to the warm water, I start to look for shampoo. The shower is empty.

'Doesn't even have shampoo,' I mutter.

As soon as I say it, a cool liquid falls onto my head, making me scream again. I put my hand to my head to see what it is.

'Oh. Here it is,' I say.

Once my hair is washed, I get out the shower. I have had enough of its surprises. However, the bathroom doesn't agree. Once I step onto the mat, hot air flies to my body, drying me completely and making me scream a third time.

I leave the bathroom, and enter my bedroom again.

'This is my room now,' I say to no one.

I walk over to the large wardrobe to get dressed, and open it to find multiple outfits and pieces of clothing, all in my size. I decide that I want to look fairly nice for dinner, so I pick out a blue blouse and a black skirt, accompanied by black flats.

I put on Grace's necklace and leave the bedroom. I walk back into the main room to find it empty. Remembering what Crimson said, I go next door to the dining room. Inside is Crimson and Kayne, already eating.

'You're late!' Crimson said, giving me a disapproving look.

'You never said when to come,' I reply.

'Oh,' he says, 'Well, at least you look nice.'

'Thanks,' I say, taking a seat as far away from Kayne as possible.

The table is crammed a variety of foods. Meats, pastries, soups, breads, puddings and more. Many of these dishes, I have never seen before. On a separate table is a number of drinks. Some are green, some are blue, some are even a vivid pink.

However, I don't fancy trying any of these, so instead I choose a glass of orange juice.

I sit sipping my drink, and then grab a bread roll to nibble at. We all sit in silence, waiting for something to happen. After about five minutes, the door opens.

Everyone turns to face the hall. In walks our mentor.

'Ooh! There he is, your mentor!' Crimson actually squeals, 'Let me introduce you all. Kayne, Joy, this is Joseph Twig.'

'Right,' Joseph says, running his hand through his hair 'Our two tributes.'

He voice sounds sad. Guess the memories and still with him. His right hand shakes a little. He looks us over, making calculations.

'What can you do, then?' He asks.

I look at him, confused, until Kayne speaks up.

'I am powerful. I can kill,' he says, glancing at me. Again. 'I'm best with a spear, but can use a sword when needed. I can accurately hit a target from twenty feet away, easy. And obviously, I can use an axe.'

'Good. You should do well,' Joseph says with a nod before turning to me, 'And you?'

What can I do? I do know plants quite well. I could probably use an axe, everyone in Seven can.

'Not much, really.' I tell him.

'Come on. You must have some skills,' he says after a big sigh, 'Thank you Kayne, Crimson. Can you please leave Joy and I alone?'

To my surprise, both Kayne and Crimson go without a complaint, leaving me and Joseph alone.

'So come on, what can you do? You must have a talent,' he says.

'Well,' I say, 'I like to climb, and I know plants well. And I can use an axe, but everyone in our district can…'

'See? That's a good skill. Any kind of weapon gives you an advantage. I'm living proof. Knowledge of plants is highly useful, too. And climbing is a skill that can be used well. Don't doubt yourself, you have a chance.'

'Truly?' I ask.

'Truly,' he replies. 'We have to watch the reapings before going to bed. I'm going to get Crimson and Kayne. Wait here,' he tells me before leaving the room.

I have a chance. He said I had a chance. Just play the Games. I can do this. I close my eyes, savoring the moment. The door opens then, and everyone comes in.

'Put the television on, will you, Crimson?' Joseph asks.

'Sure!' he practically sings. Erg, that man!

The television flicks on to just in time for the Capitol seal to fade into District One's.

'Just in time,' Joseph says.

Both tributes are volunteers. Surprise, surprise. The boy is big and blond. The way he speaks gives me the impression he isn't too smart. The female looks to be a typical One girl. She's beautiful, with long blond hair, large green eyes, and flawless skin. However, there's a look her eyes that makes me think there might be more to her. (Maybe you could put "more to her than just a pretty face." Do you think that would work there?)

District One fades into Two. The tributes fight to get onto the stage. The girl is big, with black hair and something on her fist that appears to be...blood? The boy runs onto the stage before most could move. He's very confident and very muscular.

Three is next. The tributes didn't look like much. The girl cries, but the boy walks up with determination written all over his face. He has brown hair and is fairly muscular, considering this is District Three.

Four. The male went first here, and what a male he was. He's a volunteer, quite a handsome one at that. He has large muscles, tanned skin, beautiful eyes, a nice smile… Oh gosh. Joy, come on! The girl was cute, more than anything else. She was reaped and no one came to volunteer for her, yet she stayed confident. Interesting.

Districts Five and Six were nothing special. However one Six tried to do a runner before being dragged on stage.

Seven was next. Meaning me. I appear quite weak. Oh, dear. Kayne completely upstages me. He looks like a real competitor. And he volunteers.

Eight is next. No one special there, nor in Nine, nor Ten. The Eleven girl did look strong, though. And Twelve looked particularly weak.

Once done, the room is silent.

'This won't be a problem, then!' Kayne laughs. Crimson joins in.

'Well, let's go to bed, everyone. We'll get to the Capitol tomorrow,' Joseph says.

I leave first. I get into my room and flop onto the bed. Wow. It is _comfy_. I actually get to sleep quickly, dreaming of Grace and of home. Soon, I will see who is really playing these Games.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who has actually read this. Hopefully this is alright, please let me know what you think! Thanks so much :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to anyone who has read this! Sorry for how long it has taken to update! I will try to update more often from now on! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Once I'm awake, I lie in my bed and think. Today, I will arrive in the Capitol. The idea scares me. How will I cope there? I'm just a girl from District Seven. What can I do?

The thought of the Hunger Games starts to bother me again, so I get up. I need some sort of distraction. I walk to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. I should probably look nice for them… The Capitol is all about looks, I've heard.

After a while, I decide on a white lacy dress that goes out at my waist. The arms are of the same material. The dress is soft on my skin, and I find myself running my hands over it. I decide to leave my hair down today.

Leaving my room, I head down the corridor for breakfast. Crimson and Joseph are both already eating. I'm glad Kayne isn't here yet.

"Hello," I say, smiling.

"Oh, hello, dear! I was just about to wake you two up." Crimson says. Joseph just nods in greeting.

I grab myself a roll, glad it's still warm, and look to the drinks to decide what I should have.

'Here' Joseph says 'try this'

He hands me a cup of brown, warm liquid. I sip the drink and am surprised at how sweet it is.

"It's lovely," I say, "What is it?"

"They call it hot chocolate," he replies.

I sit down, enjoying the roll and the warmth and sweetness of the hot chocolate.

"I'm off to get Kayne, now," Crimson says as he gets up, "We have another big, big day, maybe even more so than yesterday! Oh, and you look darling today, Joy!"

I blush a little at his compliment. Hopefully, the other Capitolites will like me.

Joseph and I sit in silence for a while, eating our food. Soon, both of us have finished our breakfast. Crimson still hasn't returned with Kayne. Odd.

"I wonder what is taking them," I think out loud.

"Me too. Crimson never takes this long. Maybe I should see what's going on." says Joseph.

As he starts to leave, Crimson and Kayne finally walk in. Crimson is looking particularly smug.

"What took you two?" I ask.

Kayne just glares and me and says, "Nothing. Now shut up. I want to eat."

"Pig," I mutter.

"What?!" he says.

"I said you're—"

"Enough, you two," says Joseph, "We don't need this."

So we just sit there and glare at each other.

Crimson starts to giggle. "Oh, we haven't tributes like you in ages! Do you remember the tributes last year? Oh dear, she was an ugly thing. And he was so rude! You two are much better," he finishes with a clap.

"I must say, you have lots of potential," agrees Joseph.

I smile to myself. Maybe I will keep my promise to Grace. The odds might not be on my side, but maybe…Just maybe.

"Ooh!" Crimson squeaks, "We're nearly there!"

Kayne begins to speak but stops as the train plunges into darkness.

This must be the tunnel into the Capitol, the only way in. Once we get to the city, we are one step closer to the Games.

Light quickly returns, and it takes my eyes a second to adjust. I rush to the window to see what the Capitol looks like. I am shocked by what I see.

The colors are so bright, and so strong, they hurt my eyes a little. I'm sure they're not real. But there are so many! Bright pinks catch my eye, then vivid greens, then yellows, then blues. I can't keep up.

Then I notice the people, who are just as colorful as the city itself. One man is covered in neon green spots. Another has a suit with flashing lights. One woman has hair that resembles a swan.

Yet they all were looking at me. In this city of color and beauty, they want to see me. I start to wave at the crowd, and their reaction makes me laugh. They scream and wave back harder.

The train stops and we prepare to get out.

"Now, you two, you need to listen to what I say," instructs Crimson, "Kayne and I will leave first, then Joy will leave with Joseph afterwards. Let's go."

And just like that, Kayne and Crimson are gone. I can hear the crowd shouting his name. I'm nervous now. How will I look after Kayne? He seems like a victor already.

"Time to go, Joy," says Joseph, "Just smile. They will love you."

The doors open, revealing me to the crowd. I take a shaky step out of the train and give an awkward wave. The crowd loves even this simple act. As I walk, my confidence grows with each step.

I start to wave and smile at the crowd. Soon, it's my name they are cheering. I blow them a kiss. Everyone in the area grabs for it and brings it to their heart.

I laugh and continue my walk. We climb into a car, yet I can still hear the crowd clearly.

"Great job, you two!" says Crimson, "They loved you! I can't wait for the parade!"

We sit in silence. The journey wasn't long, and I didn't even mind being so close to Kayne.

We pull up to a tall building, the likes of which would dwarf any building from home. Yet it isn't even the biggest here. Some are so high it makes me dizzy when I look up at them.

"Quickly! Quickly, you two!" Crimson says, rushing us out the car, "We need to get you ready for the parade!"

We walk into the building. It's all white. White floors, white walls, white everything. We are taken down the white corridors in silence, the only sound coming from our footsteps. Alone, I would never find my way.

Once we turn into yet another corridor, Crimson stops.

"Right. Joy, you're in this room," he says, pointing to the door closest to us, "And Kayne, you're in the next one down. I will see you soon!"

I nod and walk into the room. Next, I sit down and try to process what is happening. I am actually in the Capitol.

Before I can have another thought, a door I hadn't noticed before bursts open and three people walk in.

"Hello dear! We are your prep team, and we are here you make you look beautiful!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you! Thanks to everyone know has reviewed already and thanks for the support :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I lie there with my leg throbbing. Nearly all my hair was just ripped from my body by my stupid prep team. How this is beauty, I have no idea. I'm not sure Capitolites are the ones to give fashion tips.

"Oh, you were so brave, darling!" one of the members of my prep team says. I've nicknamed her Blue, since I have no idea what their names are.

They all look very similar. Dressed in crisp white, all with matching white eyes. It's not nice, just plain creepy.

Blue has short, spiky hair that is died electric blue. Her nails and jewelry reflect her blue theme. She wears a short white miniskirt and tank top. She is probably the most outgoing, it's suggested by what she wears.

The next lady, I call Pink. Pink's hair is cut in a light pink bob that stops just shy of her shoulders. She wears a while dress that goes to her knees. Again, her accessories and nails match her hair color.

And finally, there is Purple. She is probably my favourite. Her long purple hair tumbles down her back, stopping just before her hips. She wears a floor length dress that has lace sleeves. She wears the least jewelry, but it, as well as her nails, still go with her color. She doesn't speak much, just offers a warm smile often.

The weirdest thing about them is that they are almost identical, apart from their color schemes. They are all around 5'7, with the same build and face shape. It's all quite weird to behold.

At this moment Blue is doing my make up, Pink my nails and Purple my hair. Blue talks about pervious Games joyfully. Pink pipes up now and again when Blue has to pause for a breath. Purple just quietly works on my hair.

After Panem knows how long, Blue announces that we are done.

"Oh, oh, oh! It's time to meet you're amazing stylist! Such fun!" Blue squeals.

"So we have to go. Bye now! We will see you soon, sweetie!" Pink says as she and Blue leave together.

"Bye," Purple says just over a whisper, "And good luck."

"Thank you," I say with a smile.

I am then alone, naked, and all prepped out. With a loud sigh, I close my eyes. Just as I start to enjoy the quiet, the door opens. And there stands my stylist.

"Hello there," she practically purrs in a low, and probably what she thinks is a sexy voice, "Joy, isn't it? I am your stylist, Cosmic."

Her face looks like plastic. It doesn't move when she speaks. And with her low voice, I don't have a clue what emotion she was aiming for.

Her hair is curly, short, and dyed black. It also has strange white specks in it. Are they meant to be stars? I assume so, as her name is Cosmic. She has diamonds in a row instead of eyebrows. Her dress is black, but there are small lights in the material that look like stars. This actually does have the desired affect, and her outfit amazes me. She isn't wearing any shoes. She seems older to me; I'm surprised they still let her work here.

"So Joy, let's make you look like a star!" She exclaims. I inwardly cringe at the pun, one she obviously did realise she made.

She starts by walking around me, making notes on a clipboard. It makes me feel awkward and self-conscious. I am naked in front of a weird Capitol woman. I go to cover myself with my hands, but she would have none of that.

"Move your hands. If you cover yourself, how I am I going to know what I have to work with? Hm?" she asks rhetorically.

I slowly move my hands down, feeling silly and exposed.

"You have some potential. You're much better than last year's girl. Dull eyes," She tells me. It's a little unsettling how they would talk about a dead girl like that.

"Now, I have some final touches to prepare. Have some lunch; it's just through that door. I will join you shortly."

I walk through the door she came through when she entered, grabbing a thin robe to cover myself. Inside is a desk covered in papers and a table with food set out on it. I sit myself down, grab a warm bread roll, and sip some water. I am too nervous to eat a proper meal today.

Cosmic walks back in. Perfect timing. I had just finished my roll and started to wonder what to do with myself. What I assume is my outfit is covered so I cannot see it. Cosmic calls for an avox to clear the table while we speak.

"Now then, we haven't got long, darling. So let's get dressed quickly," she instructs me, "Wait. First, close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

I close my eyes and hear the outfit being taken out of the covering.

"Be careful, now. It's delicate," Cosmic tells me, and I feel the outfit being pulled over my head, my arms being guided to the sleeves. My stylist makes a few more instructions, and then tells me to open my eyes. I see her standing by a mirror that must have been brought in by an avox.

I look at my face to see that my eyes have been highlighted by dark makeup that brings out the flecks of green in my irises. My lips are covered in a soft orangey-red colour. I look nice.

I look down to see my dress. I turn to see Cosmic smirking at my shocked expression.

"Wow. This is just…wow! It really is beautiful," I thank her.

The dress is made up of leaves, all in the gorgeous deep reds, oranges and yellows of autumn. The way the leaves are arranged makes it seem like they are falling from my right to my left. The dress is long, brushing the floor. My hair is done up to the left and is adorned with a red leaf clip.

I look to Cosmic again and thank her one more time before we leave. We get into an elevator and head down to where the chariots will be. Once we reach the floor, I walk over to the District 7 chariot. Kayne is already there. I'm slightly shocked by what he is wearing.

He is only in brown shorts. Below the shorts is all brown and on his chest, he has a tree painted on him in beautiful detail. He has a few leaves attached to him as well. I finally understand. He is an autumn tree and I am the falling leaves.

"What are you doing?!" Crimson screams, "One is leaving already! Get on now! Joy on the left, Kayne on the right!"

With that we clamber onto the chariot as we are told. By now, District 3's chariot starts to leave, and I am beginning to get nervous. Kayne glances at me with a look of disgust. He has no room to act superior, he is a volunteer.

"Time for District Six!" announces the commentator.

"Good luck to you! You know what you have do!" calls Crimson.

"Now for District 7!" is announced and we start moving forward. I plaster a smile on my face, but Kayne just looks moody.

And just like that, we are displayed for all the Capitol to see. The cheers are so loud they stun me. I stand in awe. I start to wave shyly, and the crowd laps it up. Glancing at the screens, I see that I look quite confident now. I blow a kiss, and again the crowd loves it.

However, Eight is out now, and the attention is quickly turned to them. So I glance at the other tributes. The District Ones are both beautiful, the girl especially. She is breathtaking dressed in a beautiful gown of white diamonds. When they aren't reflecting the light, they are see-through. She steals all the attention away from her district partner.

If I thought she was bad, I was in for a surprise from Two. The tributes are both still as a statue and covered in grey paint. Both are naked. The crowd loves it.

Three isn't special, but Four looks good. The boy has a net draped over his chest and close fitting black tights on. The girl has a similar look with a boob tube and tights on in the same material. They both have glitter on their bodies, and hold tridents.

We have soon stopped, and the president starts to talk about whatever. The usual drab about how the games will be the best ever and how we are amazing tributes. I see Kayne staring at the District 1 girl, who gives him a wink in response.

And just like that, we are done.

No drama or upsets. And we looked quite good. The tributes with a lack of clothes got most the attention. Kayne included. But that meant people looked at me, too.

"Well done, you two!" Crimson says. "You did well, considering…"

"Considering what?" I ask.

"The fact you are from 7." He says it like it should be the most obvious thing. Before I can retort, he walks off, telling us to follow.

"You two need some sleep, so head straight to bed," we are told, "Tomorrow is going to be another big day."


	6. Chapter 6

The warmth of the cup is a welcome touch to my hands. The rich smell of the hot chocolate causes me to smile a little. Yet, it doesn't stop the butterflies that have taken root in my stomach.

After my morning shower I find an outfit laid out on my bed. It is simple in design, a pair of fairly tight trousers and a slightly baggier, long sleeved top. On the left sleeve and back of my outfit is the number seven. The dark forest green stands out against my black outfit. I assume the number is there in case I should forget where I am from.

How considerate of the Capitol. I'm not from here, just a lowly person from the districts. Clearly nothing but a simpleton.

Speaking of simpletons, in comes Crimson.

"Today you're actually early!" He smiles at me. "You still have a little bit of time before you go."

I just nod.

Sometimes I feel like I should be nicer to him. He has been kind to me. Although it's people like him, those who live off the Games, that have landed me in this mess. I don't know what to think.

I drain the rest of my drink and walk back to my room.

I walk over to the mirror and tie my hair up in a simple ponytail. This is all I need; it's not about looks today.

Sitting on my bed, I close my eyes and enjoy one last minute of quiet before I'm thrown into more unknown. More worry. More insecurity. I run my hand over the 'G' of my necklace. Home.

I wonder what they thought of me last night. Are they feeling proud of me? Do they think I could make it? Or have they already come to terms with loosing me to the Games?

I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I just want to go home.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing what we all see. How you're not going to win." I turn, suddenly filled with anger. I glare at Kayne, standing in the door.

"Get out my room." I growl at him.

He just stands there, smirking at me. Our eyes lock, filled with hatred.

"I said, _out_." I say, standing. "Now."

"Just stay out of my way in training," he tells me, "I don't want people associating us. I don't want to be seen as weak."

"Oh, don't worry," I reply, "I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to be seen as dumb." Now it's my turn to smirk at the hate etched on his face.

He turns and walks out the door. I run into the corridor to make sure he is gone. I watch as the seven on his back disappears behind the door.

I go back into my room, grab my pillow and scream into it until my throat hurts. I punch it a few times, and throw it across the room.

Who does he think he is, acting so much better than me? He's a volunteer. So he's not. In fact, he is far from better than me.

So I can't let him beat me. I am going to go out there with a smile on my face and my head held high.

I check myself quickly in the mirror before I leave, and walk back into the main room.

"There you are," says Crimson, "I was just about to get you."

"Today is important and you need to make the most of it. Learn new skills, keep an eye on the other tributes, and look for alliances." Joseph lectures us.

With that, Kayne and I walk into the lift to take us to training.

"Just press the button with the big T, and we'll see you two later. Have fun!" Crimson tells us.

The doors close, leaving me alone with Kayne. In the awkward silence, I refuse to look at him. Clearly, he feels the same.

The doors open sooner than I expect, and in walk the pair from District 3.

The girl comes in first. She stands in the corner, keeping her eyes on the floor. Her brown hair covers her face, and she has her arms wrapped around her. Poor girl.

The boy stands much more confidently. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He appears to be around sixteen. He gives me a warm smile, one that I return. Maybe we could ally.

"Hello, both of you," he starts, "My name is-"

"I don't care." Kayne says, glaring at the boy.

The boy from 3 raises his eyebrows and holds Kayne's glare for a second before looking at me. Once Kayne looks away he pulls a face at me, making me hold back a giggle.

The doors open and Kayne quickly leaves, looking excited.

Leaving the lift I walk into the training room and the butterflies go wild.

The room is very large, with a wide floor space and a high ceiling. Row after row of deadly weapons are around different places in the room. From small, sharp knives to big, intimidating swords. Sleek metal bows, spears and throwing knives stand near a target range. Then there are axes, yet they look nothing like the ones from home.

The axes I grew up with have rough wooden handles and dull metal ends. But they always do the job. These ones are made of glistening, fatal-looking metal, and all are viciously sharp. Then there are small, lightweight ones, that look like they could be thrown. Then, large axes with long handles and double-sided blades. There are a lot of axes I couldn't pick up.

Looking back to the tributes, I can see them glancing around. This year's Careers stare at the weapons longingly, clearly looking forward to showing off with them. At the moment, only Districts 1 and 2 are present.

Most of the tributes are here. It appears we are waiting for District 4 and 12.

I turn to see the lift open. The tributes from 4 walk out confidently, while the tributes from 12 look shy.

Now that all the tributes have arrived, a tough looking man starts talking to us. He is a black man with closely shaved bright green hair, brighter green eyes, and large muscles.

"So, now that you all are here, we can get training under way," he tells us, "You have two days of training, half a day on the last session. After lunch on the third day, you will perform for the Gamemakers, who will score you. Now, don't just focus on weapons, the arena is just as deadly as the tributes. You need survival skills, too. Also, no fighting. That has to wait for the Games. Finally, remember that we are watching. Good luck tributes. You may begin."

With that, he leaves, and the Careers rush over to the weapons.

I look around to see where to start. I decide that I should learn more about the food we can find; we cannot guarantee there will be a forest.

I walk over to the station and the trainer smiles at me. She's a young, fairly normal-looking woman. All she really has that looks Capitol is purple streaks in her hair.

She points to a sheet with a list of plants, and tells me to ask if I need anything.

Someone sits next to me. I turn to see the boy from 3 again.

"Hello again," he says, smiling. "We never got to introduce ourselves. My name is Cable, but everyone calls me Cabe."

"Nice to meet you, Cabe. I'm Joy." I say.

We spend a while making pleasant small talk and learning about the plants. Soon, a loud laugh distracts our attention.

We turn to see the girl from 1 laughing down here nose at the District 4 girl. Seeing that everyone has their eyes on her, she begins to talk.

"You want to join the Careers?" She sneers, laughing again. "What good would you be? How you help the Careers? We only have the best of the best. Anyway, you're like twelve!"

"I am fourteen, and just as skilled as you are!" the District 4 female retorts.

"That, I highly doubt. It's a no. You most defiantly will not be in our alliance." she says "Isn't that right, Lupus?"

The brute from 2 just grunts and turns to leave, the Careers following. The girl from 4 stands there, fuming, and walks to the fire-making station.

Soon the room returns to normal; the tributes go back to learning.

"I feel sorry for her," I say to Cabe. "Clearly she was banking on joining them."

"Wonder made it worse, drawing attention to it all." Cabe replies. He notices my confused face. "Wonder is the girl from One."

"You know their names, then?" I ask.

"Yep," he replies, "Wonder is the female from One, and her partner is Shine. Then from Two is big bad Lupus and his little partner Hyacinth. Then from Four, the guy is called Caspian. They are the Careers."

"What about the girl? The one Wonder just humiliated?" I ask.

"Let's go find out," he says. "Oh! Before we go, I just want to ask you something." He smiles.

"Sure thing" I reply, smiling back.

"We're allies, right?" he asks.

"Allies?" I say, staring at him.

Cabe and I as allies? Yes, I think we could be. He is smart, clearly has a good memory, and we get on well. I think that will work.

"Yes," I say, filling the gap in the conversation, "I would love to."

"Great," he says with a smile of relief, "I think the girl from Four would be a good addition. She looks like she's trained. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure." I reply. I am still over the moon that I have one ally. Now, the prospect of two? That I wasn't expecting.

We walk over to the fire making station, where the girl is furiously rubbing two sticks together.

We sit down together. I try to listen to the trainer; a fire can be very handy in the arena, while Cabe keeps glancing over to the girl. I guess he just keeps looking for an opportunity to talk to her.

Once we have a fire started, the girl loudly sighs. She then looks over to us and I smile.

"Are you alright?" Cabe asks.

"I'll be fine, I suppose." she says quietly.

There is an awkward silence after this and we all sit there, feeling it.

"Um…My name is Cable," he says after a while, "Or Cabe. And my ally here is Joy."

"Hello," I say.

"I'm Misty." she replies.

"So to keep it fairly straightforward, I want you to join us as an ally. What do you think?" Cabe asks.

She looks at Cabe for a second before looking away, weighing up the options in her mind.

"I can't. I am from District Four. They expect me to be in that alliance," Misty says, nodding her head towards the Careers. "I can't just give up. But maybe if we bump into each other in the Games? Sorry."

"That's alright. We will keep any eye out for you." Cabe replies.

With a sad smile, Misty leaves.

"That's a shame. I was really hoping she would join. Oh well. Let's move on, eh?" Cabe says.

"Sure," I reply. "Maybe after lunch we can try some weapons?"

"Of course. I would like to try some traps. That alright with you?" Cabe asks.

"Yep," I reply.

We leave our fire and go to the trap station.

Once there I quickly discover that Cabe is very good. His hands quickly run over the wires and he manages to complete the most complex with a fair amount of ease. I, on the other hand, am not the best. I suppose I will just rely on berries and roots for food.

After this station, we leave for lunch.

The Careers sit together and make a lot of noise. I sit by Cabe, and the tributes from 5 sit together. Apart from that, everyone sits alone. Right now, I feel very glad to have Cabe's company.

The food clearly is very simple for the Capitol's standards, yet it's much more than I ever get at home.

Some tasty stew and warm bread; I enjoyed it a lot.

"So, are we going to the weapons next?" Cabe asks me.

"Yep. Hopefully, we can check out the Careers some more." I say.

"I do think that would be our best bet for now," Cabe replies. "What are you good with?"

"Well, everyone in Seven knows how to use an axe to some extent. So hopefully I can develop that." I say.

"That's good. A nice starting point." he says with a smile. "Maybe you can try your hand a throwing them, too."

"Maybe," I say, "What about you?"

"Nothing, as of yet, apart from the traps. So maybe I'll try my hand with some swords?" he says. "Well, let's split up and see what we can do."

Smiling, Cabe walks off. Before I go to the axe station, I take a second to review the others.

The Careers are split up doing what they do best. Wonder is fighting with a sleek sword. Every movement is filled with grace and holds a level of beauty I find hard to believe. Yet, she upholds the level of skill any Career has.

Shine is shooting down the target range with a long bow, hitting the bullseye with ease. He casually looks around, no doubt taking in the information about us.

Lupus is smashing dummies with a long-handled hammer. He crushes one's head and takes a large swing at another. It crumples under his power.

Hyacinth is interesting. She is running her hand over the selection of knifes with gentle smile on her lips. She then picks one up and balances it in her hand. She tilts her head to the right, decides it's not the one, and puts it down, frowning. She then continues along the line.

Caspian is lounging around by the trident station. He looks bored, but also like he is posing. He looks at himself in the shiny metal, running his hand through his hair. He then smiles to himself. Sighing, he picks up the spear and throws it with surprising speed, power, and accuracy. Another Career with perfect aim. He smiles his cocky smile.

There's a strong Career pack this year. However, they are one member down. I suppose five is better than six.

I start to head over to the axe station to try my hand at them, but I quickly take a detour to the tree climbing station. I don't plan to break my agreement with Kayne.

I quickly scale a tree with ease. I may not be the best climber at home, yet I'm sure I'm better than most here.

Running my hand over the wood, I can tell it's fake. It's cold, and doesn't feel right under my hand.

Looking around from my vantage point, I can see most are hard at work, yet my focus is mostly kept on Kayne.

Hey stands with an axe in each hand, the one in his right hand being the bigger, with two blades. He stands between four dummies with his eyes closed, just breathing. Suddenly, he spins out to the right hitting a dummy on the right shoulder, then with the one in his left hand beheads it. He then hits the dummy to his left in the back of the leg, flooring it. He brings both axes down on its chest. He pulls the axe originally from his left hand and throws it at the third dummy with a cross body throw, bringing his right hand down his left shoulder and releasing the axe. It spins through the air and hits the dummy in the forehead.

He smirks as he yanks the axe out of the dummy. He runs straight at the dummy, and jumps. He brings the axe down on the dummy with a two handed, downward blow.

A ripple of applause comes from the Careers, who are all together. Wonder walks forward and they begin to talk. She occasionally turns back to Lupus for an approving nod of the head, and then continues. I see she is going for the flirty technique, batting her eyes, tactfully touching his bicep, or stupidly giggling. They all walk off together.

"Oi!" A voice calls from below me. "You in the tree, Seven, get down! Training is over."

I see the trainer looking up at me expectedly, and quickly scurry down. I walk to the elevator.

"Hey Joy!" Cabe calls from behind me. I turn to see him hurrying towards me, a little red in the face.  
"How did the axe work go?" He asks.

"Um…" I start, "Well… Not too good. I didn't do any. But I did get a good look at the Careers. Oh, and I think Kayne from my district has joined them."

"That's a shame," he says with a frown, "I was hoping they wouldn't get any more members in that alliance."

"But how did swords go for you?" I ask.

"Not too bad, actually," he says with a smile, "I think I did alright."

We get in the lift with the boy from 9 and the girl from 11. Once Cabe leaves, I feel a little awkward alone with these two tributes. I get out before them, glad to be back in somewhat familiar surroundings.

Crimson was right; it was a long day. And tomorrow will be another one.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. Technology issues. Thanks to anyone who is taking the time to read this and review.


	7. Chapter 7

"All ready for another fun day of training?" Crimson asks, beaming at me.

"I suppose so," I say.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Joseph asks me.

"Some axe work for a start. I'm not sure from there," I say.

"It's good to have knowledge of fighting. Just don't forget the survival stations. Alright?"

"I won't do that." I say, smiling.

Last night, I spent a while with Joseph, discussing my training day. He seemed astonished that I had managed to get an alliance so quickly. I ran though what we did and told him my thoughts on the others.

So far, I think he is quite impressed. However, I never really know with Joseph. He never gives anything away. There is a lot I don't know about him. I'm not even sure how he won his Games.

"Come on, Joy. Can't just sit there all day! Kayne has already left, you know," Crimson says, directing me to the lift.

I press the button to call the lift to my floor. It takes a second before it opens. When it does, I find that I am not the only tribute there.

The tributes from Ten are already inside. The boy is older than the girl, and probably older than me, too. He has black hair that is a little unruly. He gives off a nervous vibe. He is constantly fidgeting, rubbing his hands together and over his arms, and shifting his weight from one foot to another.

The girl seems to be my age, or a little younger. She has fiery red hair and observant green eyes. She smirks when she notices me looking. I quickly turn away.

Next, in comes the District Four pair. I give Misty a small smile, which she returns before going back to a cold, emotionless appearance. She still hasn't given up trying to get into the Careers.

Caspian leans against the lift, trying to see himself in the reflection. I have never seen anyone as vain as he is. He may be very good-looking, but it has clearly gone to his head.

The boy from Ten starts to get worse. I can now see him sweating now, and his hands are moving faster than ever.

Once the doors open to reveal the training centre, the boy from Ten flies out. Caspian chuckles and lazily walks into the gym, Misty just behind him. The girl from Ten smirks at me again, and leave just before I do. I decide I will keep an eye on her.

Apart from those who came down with me, it's only Kayne and the tributes from One and Two. They are already training.

Caspian goes over to join the rest of the Careers at the knife throwing station, looking bored already.

Misty goes over to the trident station, always keeping an eye on the Careers.

Then the pair from Ten split up. He goes to the knot tying station—finally something to occupy his hands with—and she goes to the knife-throwing station.

Likewise, I go to take advantage of the empty weapons stations. The man running the axe station gives me a quick grin as I approach him, but otherwise remains professional and emotionless.

I pick up a light, slim, silver axe, enjoying the familiar feel of it in my hand. The handgrip is cold against my skin, and a lot smoother than the axes I am used to. They normally have rough, wooden handles. This is a lot sleeker and smoother than axes from home.

But the weight is still comfortable in my hand; the length familiar. The axe feels just right to me.

"May I?" I ask the trainer, nodding towards the dummies. He nods.

I swing at the dummy's arm and surprise myself at how easily the axe slices through it. Next, I aim for the dummies head. It falls off in one swishing motion.

Smiling, I position two dummies next to each other and try again. Again, I'm bewildered by the results.

The trainer starts to give me tips. Adjusting my stance, how to block, where to aim. Soon, I'm taking down dummies with ease.

"Would you like to spar?" asks the trainer.

"What?" I ask.

"To spar," he says with a smirk, "Look." He points over to where Cabe is fighting with a trainer. The swords they use are fake, of course. But I'm impressed by how well Cabe is doing. He's easily holding his own.

"Um…Alright, then." I say.

He hands me an axe. The handle is firm but the axe is soft. It's made of a black material, and when I press down on it, it squishes easily. Once I take my hand away, the axe goes back into its original shape. The trainer rolls his eyes and laughs.

"It's called foam." He says, pointing at the black axe blade like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, sorry," I say.

He laughs again and stands across from me on the mat, in a fighting stance.

"Start when you're ready," he says with a smirk.

I drop into the fighting stance he taught me and prepare myself to spar. He nods.

I take a deep breath and charge. I quickly close the distance and swing at his head. At the last moment, he sidesteps and flicks my axe away, knocking me off balance.

I stumble forward, struggling to stay on my feet. I turn to face him and find him smirking. Again.

I narrow my eyes and go for him another time. I swing at his body, but he blocks the strike easily. I swing again, and he blocks again. This goes on for a while. I swing at him, each strike wilder than the last. He blocks and dodges with ease. I get more and more out of breath. I swing at him again. He spins and jumps behind me, then places his axe at my neck.

"Boom, you're dead," he says.

I sigh and sit on the mat, trying to get my breath back.

"Not bad, little Seven, but practice makes perfect," he tells me.

I nod and get back up, preparing myself to go again.

I train with him for the next hour. He still beats me, but not so easily. Once, I almost hit him. He starts to fight a little harder, not limiting to dodges. The first fight was over quickly, but towards the end, I can hold my ground fairly well.

Thanking the trainer, I leave, looking to find Cabe. I walk back to the climbing station. Here, I can watch the other tributes in peace. I quickly scale the tree and sit in one of its highest branches.

The Careers have moved over to the spear station. Lupus throws a spear; it's just off the bulls-eye. I am impressed, but you can see he is annoyed it isn't perfect.

Kayne walks up next and wastes no time in throwing the spear. His lands in nearly the same spot as Lupus'. He looks pleased.

Why does Kayne know how to use these weapons? I've never heard of anyone in my district training. I haven't heard of Kayne, either.

I just don't get him. Why was he so quick to push me away? Why did he volunteer? If he was any different, I may have already asked. I wish I could.

I look around the Training Centre, taking in some more of the tributes. I soon see Cabe wondering around. I assume he is looking for me.

I climb back down the tree and walk over to him.

"Hey, Joy. How did it go?" he asks.

"Well, I think I can hold my own in a fight now. How about you?"

"Good. I think I am quite handy at swords now," he says, beaming. "Would you mind if went back to the trap station?"

"Yeah, I need to be able to catch something by myself." I tell him. He laughs and leads the way.

When we return to the trap station, we don't wait for the instructor to tell us to start. Cabe quickly starts to build the most complex traps, getting deep into the building. I start back at the simplest trap.

It takes me a while to get the trap to working standard. By that time, Cabe has finished his. At least now I can catch some meat.

"Oh, good. Lunchtime," Cabe says.

Lunch is Capitol simple again. Some fish, cooked beautifully. The meat falls away from the bone with ease. It still amazes me how well the Capitol eats.

"So Joy, what next?" Cabe asks me.

"I thought I could try my hand at throwing axes like you suggested," I tell him. "What about you?"

"I suppose I should work on my climbing. I'll need to keep up with you in the arena, right?" He laughs.

"Of course! It's going to be quite a struggle for you," I say with a wink.

"Well hopefully I'll be better at climbing than you are at trapping," says Cabe, smirking.

"I'm not sure that's possible," I say. I playfully push him as we leave, causing us to laugh some more.

Being one of the first to leave lunch, most stations are still clear. I walk quickly to the axe-throwing station, glad it's empty.

The lady who stands at the station is a strong-looking woman, with large biceps on show and electric blue hair in a mohawk. I first realised she was a woman when she welcomed me in a soft, ladylike voice.

The throwing axes are smaller than the usual ones. They have small blades, but fairly long handles. I stand pretty close to the target, and get ready to throw.

Grace's tool of a boyfriend could throw axes, always hitting where he wanted to. I copy the stance I remember him doing, and throw.

The axe hits the target handle first and falls to the ground with a clatter. I quickly look around to see if anyone was watching me, but luckily no one seemed to notice. I pick it up and ask the lady for help. She gives me a lot of pointers and, I realise this will be harder than I anticipated.

My mind goes back to yesterday. I remember Kayne throwing an axe. How did he make it look so easy?

After a while, I start to get frustrated. Twice, my axe his hit the target, but neither time has it stuck there.

This time I throw the axe as hard as I can, letting it fly. The axe hits the target and sticks. I don't care that it's on the outside of the bulls-eye. I hit it! I turn around and give the trainer my biggest grin. She returns my grin with a warm smile.

I spend quite a long time at this station, trying to perfect my throws. After a while, I get to the point where all of my throws hit the target and stay there. Then, I start practicing my aim.

"Honey, we only have about half an hour of training left today," the trainer tells me, "Why don't you try throwing at the dummies?"

"Sure," I say.

I pick up an axe with my right hand, the hand I throw with, and hold another two in my left.

I throw my first axe at the dummy and am a little disappointed when it only hits the shoulder. I was aiming to hit it between the eyes. The next one is more of a success; I hit the dummy in the chest. Centered, but too low. The final throw hits the dummy between the eyes, right where I wanted it.

Smiling, I leave the station, a little proud of myself. I find Cabe at the shelter-building station, with a bit of a scowl on his face.

"Know what?" he says when I am near enough to hear him. "We should just sleep in a tree or something. This is stupid."

"It's the _station_ that's stupid, is it?" I say teasingly.

"Ha ha."

"Off you go, now. Training is over," the trainer tells us.

We walk over to the lifts in comfortable silence. Luckily for us, it's empty.

"Tomorrow we get scored. We only have a morning of training," Cabe tells me.

"How fun," I sigh, "What's your plan, then?"

"Some final touch-ups, I guess. You?" he asks me.

"Focus on survival. You can always learn more," I say.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, this is my stop. See you tomorrow." He walks out with a smile, back on his floor.

The lift silently moves up to my floor, opening the doors to familiar surroundings.

"Oh Joy, dear, what a joy it is to see you!" Crimson says with a giggle.

"Very funny, Crimson. Never heard that one before," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm quite funny," he says.

"No, he didn't?" I say, looking to Joseph. He just shakes his head with a smile.

"Get any axe work done?" my mentor asks.

"Yes, actually. Fighting and throwing," I say, smiling again.

"Good. So, tomorrow you have a morning of training then the private sessions," he explains, "What's your plan?"

"I guess show my axe-work, then some climbing?" I say.

"That's good, but you might need to spice things up. Most people from our district do that kind of thing," he tells me.

"What should I do?" I ask, starting to feel worried.

"Not too sure yet. Go have a bite to eat while I think," he says.

"Okay," I say with a sigh. I walk over to the table and pick up a roll. I sit down on a chair and pick at my bread.

As much as I hate to admit it, these scores mean a lot. Sponsors will be queuing up to help us this year, and the scores will play a huge role in what sways their decision. It's a little frustrating how they sponsor us. It's not about who is the best. It's about who they like. Sometimes, tributes win because they were given the right things at the right time.

One year, a girl won purely because of sponsor gifts. Her good looks, attitude and skill had the Capitolites falling over themselves to sponsor her. In year of limited resources, the sponsors made the Games so much easier for her. When the final fight came, she was much healthier than the other tribute. District One won that year.

This year, the Careers will undoubtedly have the most sponsors lined up. The Capitol loves a volunteer. Likewise, Kayne mustn't be too bad, either. I bet he's one of the most popular tributes. Strong like a Career, and in their alliance. People must like him. Perhaps he shows that the other districts have a chance, too.

I look over from the table and see Joseph deep in thought. I am so thankful for him. He actually wants us to succeed. Despite the number of times he has been here before, he still holds onto hope.

Crimson comes over and sits with me.

"All okay here? You seem like a serious girl right now," he tells me. I laugh.

"Yes, thanks. Just thinking." I say.

"Let me know if you need anything," he says with a smile.

"I will." As Crimson stands and goes to leave, I have a thought.

"Actually, Crimson, could you give me hand?" I ask him.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Could you put the reaping on for me?"

"Of course." He picks up a remote and starts tapping buttons. "What's the plan, then?"

"Just to help me identify the others easier," I say.

"Good thinking, Joy." He nods. With one last push of a button, District One appears. "Here we go."

Like expected, Wonder and Shine are volunteers. Wonder struts up the stage, with no competition for so-called honor of being in the Hunger Games. She looks good. Shine however, rushes to the stage as soon as the name is called; only announcing he volunteers once on the stage. He looks a lot slyer than the others.

Lupus gets the place of volunteer by charging through the other hopefuls. Impressive. I didn't particularly notice Hyacinth until she was onstage. I still can't place her, except that she was a volunteer.

Both from Three were reaped. Cabe kept his head when his name was called. He looked levelheaded and calm. I'm glad that I am allied with him.

Caspian struts onstage, looking even more glamorous than Wonder. He volunteers and receives no competition. Misty, however, is reaped. She looks determined as she walks to the stage. Hopefully, if she joins us, we will be a strong alliance.

The other tributes, I remember from training. The blond girl from Eight, I discover, is called Kate. I recall that she's flexible, and quite good at hand to hand fighting as a result.

The little redhead from District Ten is called Wren. She looks shocked when her name is read, and seems angrier than anything else on her way up to the stage. The boy looks much worse than when I saw him in the lift. He's sweaty and rubbing his hands together furiously.

The girl from Eleven is the last person of note. She looks strong and capable. When I watched her in training, she was very good with a scythe. She has plant knowledge, too.

"Did that help?" Crimson asks.

"Yes, thank you," I say. "This year's tributes look strong."

"Yes. There is a lot of anticipation for the scores!" he tells me.

"I'm sure," I say. With that. I excuse myself. I head towards my bedroom, fancying a shower.

"Joy," Joseph says, calling me over. "I was thinking, we can use the fact that the Gamemakers don't really pay attention."

"Oh, really?" I say.

"It's not the best, I'll admit, but it's something different."

"Would you just tell me?" I ask with a laugh.

"Well, if I must," he says, smirking. He just looks at me for a while, waiting for me to snap.

"Tell me!" I say. He chuckles quietly.

"Okay. When you go in for your session, I bet you a lot of the Gamemakers won't be looking. A few drinks and such," he says. "So, you take advantage of this. Normally, you would walk in front of them and announce yourself. Not tomorrow."

"I like where this is going," I say with a laugh.

"Good! So, when you enter, go climb a tree. Then wait a second to let them notice that you are not present. Then announce yourself in the tree. I am sure they will like the little surprise," he says. I laugh.

"Sounds like a fun idea. But what about if some of them are watching me already?" I ask.

"Then impress them. With your speed, and how quiet you can be. Just place your finger to your lips to let them know it's a secret. They like games."

"Gamemakers. Of course," I say with a chuckle.

"So, like the plan?" He asks.

"Yes. Of course I like it!" I say. "It'll make them remember me."

"Good. Now, let's eat," he says.

Tonight, I enjoy some duck, served in a beautiful sauce. Then I eat some delicious chocolate pudding. I'm not really sure what it is, but it's wonderful.

The meal is tasty, but a little awkward. Any sitting between Kayne and I is never the best.

"Right, now off to bed! It's what I call a _big _day tomorrow," says Crimson. Kayne leaves first, as usual.

"Goodnight," I say as I leave.

"Night." Joseph nods.

"Goodnight, dear," says Crimson.

After a nice, lime-scented shower, I go to bed, glad to have a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the bit of the wait. Hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
